The Ring But Not From The One
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: I adopted this from Viktor Krum's Lazyllama101. After chap. 6 I have wrote myself. Hermione and Ron are going out. But she doesn't really love him. The one she loves is his brother. How will this work out?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

(This is taking place in seventh year so you people don't get lost)

He was glancing out into the street of Hogsmeade. The children were swarming around and the store was extremely busy. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was his home away from home for seven years. Only there was one girl that he felt comfortable with, besides his sister Ginny. She was everything he wasn't, smart, studious, wonderful, he wished he could just touch her face without Ron going off the handle or most of the time, off his broom. George noticed his brother staring out into the street and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the crap out of him. Fred turned around quickly and almost smacked George across the face. George jumped back slightly to miss the swing of his brother's hand but he hit a display of Elongated Ears.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Fred yelled at his counter part.

"You were in dream land and that was the kindest way of bringing you back," George stated simply as he picked up the fallen items and placed them back onto the shelf. Fred stood up quickly and walked to the back room. He looked around and found his new prototype, a love potion. _Who should I test this on?_ Fred smirked and one thought came to mind.

0o0

"Hermione come on we need to go and visit Fred and George at the shop." Harry yelled as Hermione walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.

"Harry you don't need to yell, I'm not deaf but I will be if you keep yelling like that."

Ron looked at his girlfriend of three years and smiled, _today is the day!_ She was wearing a tight pink sweater in a low cut v-neck style and dark blue jeans with an embroidered dragon going up her leg in pink thread; her black overcoat that looked like a long suit jacket was placed over her outfit to give the sweater some contrast.

She smiled at Ron. She loved his red hair, it was such a wonderful trait, and it set him apart from everyone else. That and that he was the thickest boy she had ever met…ever. Grabbing his arm, she walked out into the cold with Harry on the otherside of her.

As they reached the shop, they saw a familiar glint of red hair.

"Ginny." Hermione screamed. Letting go of Ron's arm, she ran to her best friend. They embraced until Ron and Harry caught up with them.

"Ginny you know that she's my girlfriend." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"Ron, I'm not a lezzie and you know that." Ginny scolded playfully.

"Harry, why are we standing out in the cold?" Hermione asked shivering slightly. She started to walk towards the shop when a pair of arms snaked around her.

"I'll keep you warm." Ron smiled into her neck.

"Um, Ron, I'm going to go inside now." She pulled away from him and walked into the store. _I really do like Ron but I really don't like him that way. Oh my god I'm in way over my head. Why did I ever go out with him. Well three years ago I did like that. _

Harry caught up to her and pulled her aside.

"Mione what's going on with Ron?"

"Nothing, we're just perfect." _Yeah perfect like a tank of gas next to an open flame._

Harry didn't believe her for an instant.

"No, really what's going on?"

"I don't think I like Ron anymore. It's like dating my brother. You know, awkward."

Harry nodded.

"You have to tell him."

"I can't! I don't want to hurt him."

"You're only hurting him more if you don't tell him."

"You're right Harry but I've never broken up with someone before."

"Just tell him that you see him more as a brother than as a boyfriend. Don't worry. I'll be right there if you need me." Harry smiled.

Hermione gave Harry a hug. Then Ron walked over.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with **MY** girlfriend?"

"Hermione would like to tell you something. Don't you?"

She gave a weak nod and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ron but I see you more as a brother than as a boyfriend. I'm so sorry." Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione.

"How long,"

"What?"

"How long have you two been dating behind my back?"

"Huh? Harry and I never ever dated. I only see you both as my brothers that's all."

A Weasley twin was watching the whole scene unfold; on the inside he couldn't be happier.

But then he felt a twang of guilt, his little brother got dumped and he was happy about it. _What kind of man was he? A man inlove._

Ron looked around and then back at Hermione.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." He whispered and pulled out the ring in his pocket. Hermione gasped and fell backwards. Seeing her start to fall, Fred launched himself and caught her before she reached the floor. Her whole world collapsed around her and then a strong grip caught her. As she looked up she stared into crystal blue eyes.

"Fred," She whispered.

"That's me." Fred smirked at the girl in his arms. A deep crimson blush crept onto her cheeks, straightening herself up she moved her hands to Fred's and pulled on them gently to let her go. Reluctantly, he did so. Turning around to leave she gave Fred, Harry and Ron a kiss.

"I'm sorry Ron," She whispered and left the shop for Hogwarts. Ginny ran after her.

"What did my brother do?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't be with him. I can't believe that he was going to ask me to marry him."

"Yeah I know. But why?"

"All right, it's like kissing your brother. I love him but just as a brother don't you understand Ginny?"

"Yeah I know." They both walked back to Hogwarts in silence.

0o0

"Ron what the heck was that?" George asked.

"I have no idea. I thought she loved me." Ron tried to be strong but inside he was breaking down.

"Hey mate, it's not that bad, it could have been worse, she could have cheated on you." Fred said trying to be sincere.

"Yeah, I guess. But it just hurts."

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and grab a few butterbeers."

They all agreed and walked into the pub to forget their troubles. Lavender Brown was sitting at the bar and staring at Ron. She walked over and whispered something into his ear. Ron nodded leaned over to Harry.

"Hey, I'm going back to Hogwarts with Lavender, bye mate."

With that he left with Lavender on his arm. Fred knew that nothing good would come of this.

0o0

Hey everyone. I adopted this story from Viktor Krum's lazyllama101. I didn't change anything in this chapter. But if you can think of anything that would make it better let me know.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately

0o0

Harry had a bad feeling that not only Lavender but more importantly Ron would get hurt from this. He knew they were off for a quick shag and nothing more. Ron was just upset that Hermione dumped him before he could ask her to marry him. This would end badly. Really Badly. He just knew it. Fred and George looked at Harry as he contemplated with himself. Should I let Ron get hurt and shag Lavender or go back to Hogwarts and get Ron mad at me? Harry stood up and threw a few galleons on the table of the butterbeers and walked out. Fred and George exchanged looks and shrugged.

"What was that about?" Fred asked his counterpart.

"I don't know but I think Ickle Ronniekins has something to do with it." George replied standing up and throwing a few more galleons on the table for the rest of the drinks. Fred stood up with his brother and walked back to the shop. It was busier then when they left. The girl that they had hired to run the shop when they left so that they could have it open when they had to sneak off to do some business. Fred grabbed his brother and pointed to a girl that was in the corner of the store. She had brown hair and looked vaguely like Hermione. Fred strolled over to the young woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Fred?" the girl turned around and it was none other than Hermione Granger. Her eyes were red and puffy; it looked as if she had been crying. He embraced her fragile female form and whispered calming words to her. Bringing her to the back room out of public view, her cries eventually calmed to small whimpers. Looking into her eyes one more, there was a broken girl, no woman. Ron had hurt her even if they were broken up; he moved on the second that they broke up. She knew that it was right she just couldn't help but feel that she didn't mean that much to him if he moved that quickly to another girl. She was happy for him that he wasn't hurting but she was, no matter if she didn't love him like that, she loved him like her brother and that was unbelievable that it was nothing to him, or so she thought.

Fred longed to make the tears she cried for his brother vanish and never appear again. Being the brave person that his house was known for he pulled her close to his form and stroked her hair lovingly. He loved the way her body fit against his but wishing that it was in a happy occasion and not one that broke her heart; she didn't know that it was breaking his also. Being as calm as she could, she lifted her head up and gazed into Fred's bright blue eyes, they were just like Ron's. She stiffened a sob and touched his face. He was nothing like his brother. Fred was always kind to her even if they fought and she never saw anyone better with his younger siblings. _Sometimes I wish Ron was like Fred. He's so caring and kind, not a prat like his younger brother. But then he wouldn't have been Ron if he was like Fred. _

0o0

Meanwhile Harry ran to the Hogwarts castle and up the stairs to the fourth floor to the Room of Requirements. He knew that Ron would go there because it was where he could get away from everyone to go and do whatever he wanted with a girl. Harry cringed at the thought of his best mate shagging some girl, especially Lavender Brown, the school slut next to Pansy Parkinson. _Thats making me shudder just thinking about it._ He reached the door and paced back and forth three times, trying to open it. Harry opened the door and saw Lavender and Ron shagging. Standing there in disgust at his friend and the school slut going at it he did the only logical thing, he screamed.

"Ron what the hell are you doing with her?" Harry screamed, his face turning red from his friends position and that he was completely angry. Ron turned to him and smiled, he actually smiled.

"Well, I'm shagging Lavender. Why are you here Harry? Want some too?" Ron said cheekily. Lavender gasped and tried to push Ron off her.

"Ron I know you're hurt by Hermione but you don't need to take it out on her." He said the last word with the utmost disgust in his voice. Ron rolled off of Lavender and pulled back on his boxers and pants.

"Lav, it's been fun but I have to go so, bye" Ron shruged and walked out of the room. Lavender was still exposed. She flipped over and started to get dressed but tears were slowly flowed down her flushed cheeks that were quickly turning bright red in embarrassment and shame. Harry shaked his head and closed the door to give Lavender her privacy and walked to the Astronomy Tower.

0o0

Ron looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and sighed. His life was so messed up. Hermione left him and Harry was pissed that he was shagging Lavender out of grief that Hermione dumped me. He knew that Lavender meant nothing to him, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted **his** Hermione back and safe in his arms. She was so wonderful, even if they did fight all the time. When he was kissing Lavender he was thinking of Hermione, he knew it was wrong but he loved her even if she didn't love me back. Harry crept behind Ron and grabbed his shoulders hard. Turning around he came face to face with a very angry Harry Potter.

"Why Ron? Why did you do that when you're hurting? Why?" Harry said too calmly but it was under laced with venom.

"I don't know. I need her Harry. I'm falling apart without her." Ron whispered as he looked out on the sun that was setting.

"Ron you still have her. She just doesn't love you like that. You're like her brother, to you that would be like dating Ginny." Harry calmed slightly at his girlfriend's name.

"I messed up. I loved her Harry, I loved her." Ron whispered a small tear welled up in his eyes. He blinked it away; he needed to look manly in front of Harry.

"There was nothing you could do mate. Hermione will always be with you, just not the way you want her to." Harry said reassuringly, clasping his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Everyone expected us to get married and have a family. Mum put a lot of pressure on us. She begged me to ask Hermione to marry me, not that I didn't think of it, but she pushed it a lot." Ron said, gaining back his voice.

"I guess you two weren't meant to be." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I guess not. She broke my heart and there is nothing to do but pick up the pieces."

"She's pretty broken too." Harry reminded. Ron nodded and pulled out the red satin box from his pocket. Looking at the ring he sighed _She was supposed to be mine._ Stuffing the box back into his pocket, Ron smiled at Harry and they walked back to the common room talking about Quidditch.

0o0

Fred looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She calmed down a few hours ago, but all he wanted to do was hold her, protect her and make sure she didn't cry. _She's an extraordinary girl in an ordinary world. I want her to be mine._ Her light brown tendrils fell loosely around her face as if it was a halo. Moving slightly because his legs had fallen asleep Hermione stirred and blinked a few times before opening her eyes to stare at his chest. He could feel her eyelashes on his chest and she shifted slightly to a sitting position.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said smiling. She was recovering from Ron and she always felt better around Fred. When her parents died she came to him, or should I say he came to her. When her parents were killed by Death Eaters, she flooed to the Burrow and since it was the middle of the night, the only person up was Fred.

**Flashback**

I fell out of the fire place and onto the floor silently crying. I picked myself up off the floor and dusked myself off before walking into the kitchen. I saw Fred sitting at the table. I walked over to him and fell into his lap crying. He pulled me the rest of the way into his lap and wraps his arms around me before asking, "Whats wrong?"

"My parents. There dead. Deatheaters killed them."

"O Hermione. I didn't know you parents were one of the muggleborn family's that was attacked. I knew muggleborn familys where attacked but not yours. I am so sorry."

I looked up into his is crystal blue eyes and said, "Its okay. No one knew what familys were attacked out side of the familys."

"I see."

I sit there for a few minutes silence thinking about the good times I had with my parents before I start sobbing again.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up Fred was laying me in his bed. I didn't want to be alone. So I whispered "Fred. Please don't leave me. "

He must of nodded cause he got into the bed next to me and pulled me close to his him and threw the blanket over me. I snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep but not before hearing Fred say, "I'll always protect you Hermione."

**End of Flashback**

0o0


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Fred sat in the back of the shop reminiscing about times that had come and passed. Hermione was asleep on his chest and it was getting dark outside. Sighing, he picked up Hermione and brought her to the front of the shop. It was dark; obviously George had closed up and went back to one of the two flats that they had bought recently. He walked back to the back of the shop and opened the other door. Stepping out with Hermione in his arms, he locked it but felt her shiver against him. Glancing down at her slumbering figure, he muttered a warming charm and felt her snuggle up into his chest. He held his breath for a moment and continued walking back to Hogwarts.

The wind whipped at them, but he held her close as if she would disappear if he didn't. He wasn't sure if she would disappear if he woke her up, but he wasn't taking that chance. As he walked up to the gate, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. _Crap what am I gonna do now?_ Looking around, he shook his head. Nobody was around and surely nobody would let them in without wanting a full explanation. Sighing, he walked back to Hogsmead and brought her back to his flat.

It was nothing special, just a few things here and there. A black couch rested against the wall with a table beside it. Fred walked through the flat and opened the door with his foot. The dark room light up instantly and dimmed as Fred walked in. Hermione shifted slightly at the change in light and then her eyes fluttered. Fred stopped mid-step. He held his breath and stayed completely still. Hermione shook her head and fell back asleep. A few moments passed by and Fred continued to walk. Placing her on the bed, he pulled off her shoes and placed them on the side of the bed. He pulled back the blankets and pulled them over her small slender figure. She curled up instantly and he watched her sleep for just a little more. He quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore to let him know that Hermione was with him and she would be back in the morning. Calling for the Pig, he placed the letter around its foot and sent it off to Dumbledore. He looked at the bed carefully and smiled, noticing that he was tired also; he crawled up on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Dreaming of Hermione.

0o0

Hermione stirred from sleep and opened her eyes. _What the hell? This isn't my room. _Turning her head, a mess of red hair along with a body was laying there.

"Ron what the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, shaking the person awake.

"What are you talking about? And I'm not Ron," the red head turned to face a very confused Hermione. He looked into her eyes. Those ocean blue eyes gave him away.

"Fred?"

"The one and only,"

"Why am I not at Hogwarts? I could be expelled!"

"Hermione, I owled Dumbledore last night, he knows that you're safe."

"Well, we should get back now; I need to catch up on my school work,"

"Hermione, it's Sunday, there are no classes," Disgruntled, even though she knew that he was right, she shook her head and walked through the door.

"Fred, I'm going to make breakfast. Anything you want?" He shook his head and watched her walk out of the room. He could get used to Hermione cooking for him. Hopefully, she wouldn't burn anything.

Hermione was standing in kitchen conjuring breakfast._ I smell pancakes._ He smiled and walked behind her. Tapping her on the shoulder she screamed and whacked him in the face.

"Oh my god Fred! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Fred clutched his injured cheek but Hermione took his hand away. She caressed his cheek and conjured some ice for him. It felt like a bolt of lightning was coursing through them both.

"Here put this on your cheek. It should prevent swelling somewhat," Hermione replaced her hand with a bag of ice. He pulled the bag off of his face and gently took her face in his hands and lowered is head.

0o0

I didn't change anything in this one either beside adding a couple words.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…yet. Oh crap FBI! RUN FOR COVER!!!

Fred lowered his head and was just about to kiss Hermione when George burst through the door. Fred grumbled and pulled away from Hermione. Her face was a bright red and it was a very good imitation of the Weasley blush. George entered the kitchen talking loudly about the girl he had 'shared' his bed with last night. Fred shook his head absently and stood up to greet his brother. George stumbled into the kitchen with Fred holding him up for support and George flopped into a chair across from where Hermione was seated. Hurriedly, she walked across the kitchen to get him some hang over potion and breakfast.

"Thanks Hermione, wait Hermione what are you doing here?" George said as he drunk the hang over potion and started to eat his pancakes.

"Um I don't really know you have to ask Fred that," she said and cleared the table from Fred and her breakfast. George's eyes protuberance and his jaw clenched slightly. He glared at Fred while Fred shrunk into his seat.

"Fred, why is Hermione here?" George's look was scrutinizing him on his every move.

"Last night she came to me in the shop and she fell asleep. I tried to bring her back to Hogwarts but the gates wouldn't open. I brought her back here and owled Dumbledore that I would bring her back in the morning," George still had that scrutinizing look but it lessened vaguely.

"Is that all," George said with his glare increasing once again. Fred nodded and straightened noticeably. Hermione had no idea what else George was talking about that he could have done. I mean Fred is a handsome man and he is extremely kind, if not a joker. Hermione snapped at herself, He's Ron's brother come on Hermione; he would never be interested in you anymore then a brother. The other side of her once again countered, if he didn't like you at least a little he wouldn't have had you stay in his flat and he wouldn't have said he would alway protect you. Out of nowhere a third part of her screamed SHUT UP! Hermione placed her hand on the side of her head rubbing her temples slightly. She looked up, removing her hand from her head and onto the table. Fred had a concerned look on his face as well as in his eyes.

"Hermione are you okay?" he said as he placed a hand over hers. She smiled gently at him and nodded her head.

"I'm just gonna take a shower okay?" Fred nodded his head and George looked on with interest. As Hermione walked back into the bedroom, George stood up and gave a scathing glare at Fred.

"Fred, why is she here,"

"I told you what happened,"

"No I want the truth, everything,"

"Fine, ickle Ronniekins broke up with her and she came to me. I don't know why but she did. I would have thought she would go to Harry," Fred shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but George could see that his brother was happy that she came to him and not anyone else.

"Really, Fred, I know that you're happy they broke up," Fred was stunned. Crap how did he know? Fred thought.

"Well, Ron doesn't deserve her!" Fred yelled at his twin.

"And you do?"

"Yes I think I do, now if you would excuse yourself I would like to clean up," Fred pointed to the door. He knew that he was being rude to George but he really didn't want the whole inquiry on him right now. George stood up and glared daggers at him. He quickly left and Fred sunk into his chair. Fred moved his head and got a whiff of what he smelled like. To say the least he needed to change his clothes. He opened his door and saw Hermione in a towel, standing in the middle of his room. He stood completely still with his jaw ajar. Hermione noticed his and opened her eyes wide, staring at him in complete shock. For some reason, she didn't move at all to shoo him away. Quickly Fred regained control of himself and walked right back out of the room shutting the door behind him.

He leaned on the closed door. His heavy breathing was nothing compared to the sound of his racing heartbeat. The lecherous thoughts kept pouring into his mind like water into a glass. I can't believe that I just saw her like that, he thought, I wonder what she looks like without a towel. He had gotten a pretty good view of her body even though she had a flimsy towel wrapped around her. Nothing he could say could get him out of this mess, or so he thought.

A few minutes later Hermione reappeared (clothed this time), and smirked as Fred paced back and forth through the living room of the flat. Shaking her head, she didn't see what the big deal was. Even though she had a crush on him, but he didn't need to know that did he? No, he would only think of her as Ron's best friend and Gryffindor know-it-all, plus she was younger than him so why would he like her back anyway?

"Fred, you're going to put a hole in that floor," she said standing in the threshold. He looked up and smiled. She was wearing his shirt (that was way too big on her) and his jeans (which also were huge on her). Hermione noticed that Fred was staring at her; she looked down at herself and remembered that she had to borrow his clothes because hers were dirty.

"Sorry mine were dirty," she said smiling sheepishly. 

"I don't mind," to him that was extremely sexy, her in _his_ clothes. That thought alone made him hard. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fred, we should get back to school," crestfallen, he nodded his head.

Fred looked at the clock also and said, "Yep I guess we should get you back to Hogwarts," he walked to the door and opened it for her. She smiled gently at him and walked into the hallway, waiting for Fred to lock up the flat. The door clicked signaling that it was lock so Hermione turned to walk down the stairs but Fred grabbed her arm.

0o0

I hope you all don't mind but I combined chapter 4 and part of chapter 5 together. It makes it longer.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own anything

He leaned his head down and said, "Please don't hate me."

Then he did it, he kissed her. Hermione felt like her entire world was spinning when his soft warm lips caressed hers. Slowly he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I just can't hide it," he let go of her arm and walked down the stairs, Hermione at his heels.

"Fred, wait, what can't you hide?"

"I can't hide. I just love you so much it hurts. I just can't hide it anymore. I know that you must be disgusted but…" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Hermione withdrew her lips from his and leaned her forehead against him.

"Fred, I could never be disgusted with you… ever," she said stroking his face and running her fingers through his flaming red hair.

"Hermione I just can't stand to see men, dating you and that not be me," he replied solemnly.

"You don't have too,"

"Huh?"

"Well you see I have this crush on this guy who happens to have flaming red hair, owns a joke shop and is stand right in front of me," Fred was shocked but pleasantly so.

"Well, say that this guy would like to ask you out on a date,"

"Yes Fred I would love to," he thanked Merlin that the end of her seventh year was in a few weeks, 3 weeks to be exact. Fred picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the gate.

He put her down in front of the gate before kissing her. She smiled up at him when he pulled back.

Fred smiled back and said, "I'll owl you as soon as I can."

He kissed her forehead and brushed a stray curl that had fallen out of place. Hermione squeezed his hand and opened the gate, with one last look at Fred; she realized that she had someone to love her (besides her parents) and that she could love back.

0o0

Hermione ran up all way up to Hogwarts and before she glanced back to see Fred standing there looking at her. She smiled at him and walked through the threshold of the magnificent castle. Not noticing the path she was on, she walked straight into Ron. The smile that had been on her face diminished. Ron stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, please can we talk. I really need to talk to you," Ron whispered it sounded forced but she didn't think much about it. Hermione paused before answering, _what would he possibly want to talk to me about? I guess it couldn't hurt. _

"Sure Ron. What do you want to talk about?"

Ron grabbed her arm and walked quickly to the Room of Requirements. Pacing back and forth three times while muttering something under his breath, a large wooden door appeared suddenly. He opened the door and stepped through, beckoning her with a wave of his arm. Hermione stepped through and gasped. The room was warm; it looked like a place where lovers would go. It was dim and the only light was given off from a small fire at the back wall. There was a bed with black sheets. She stared around the room more intently and saw a flicker of sliver on the floor.

Suddenly the door shut behind her. Hermione whirled around and saw the look in Ron's eyes. It scared her. She began to walk backwards and Ron followed her every step. Her back hit the cool wall and Ron pulled out his wand. He flicked it once and the silver object flung into his hand. It was a silver knife. He made a quick slashes through her clothes until they hung like rags. "Ron please stop" she said desperately.

She tried to feel for her wand when she remembered that she left her wand at Fred's flat. While she was thinking, he pressed himself against her roughly, the knife at her throat. Whimpering, she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Ron?" she whimpered.

He pressed himself harder against her. She knew that she was dead. She would never see Harry, Ginny or Fred ever again. _Fred, I love you._

Ron pushed the knife harder against her throat. It was all over for her now and she swallowed quickly. Tears flowing freely down her face, she took one last glance at the door.

"Fred, I love you," she whispered as Ron pulled the knife against her throat.

I know. I'm combining chapter. I hope you all don't mind. It just easier. Plus it give you longer chapters.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer thing: I do not own anything because if I did I would have a giant chocolate cookie.

Chapter 6

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Fred, Harry and George were standing there with wands pointed and curse on their tongues. Ron stood frozen with the knife biting into Hermione's throat.

"I'll cut her throat if you come any closer," Ron whispered dangerously.

His eyes were misted over and tears streaked down Hermione's face as she choked back a sob. Faster than anyone thought possible, Fred lunged at Ron and in the process knocked Hermione out of the way. Ferociously the two brothers pummeled each other. What seemed like hours were actually minutes, to Hermione, the two fell to the ground in a horrible bloody heap. Ron coughed up something before looking up at the scene with confusion.

"What happened?" he asked as he inspected one of his wounds.

"What happened? You have the nerve to ask what happened after what you have done!" Fred screamed as he tried to regain his footing. His voice was cold and raspy; it seemed to all the others that it was hard for him to speak.

"I really don't remember what happened. The last thing that I remember was…I'm going to kill that bastard," Ron scrambled towards the door but was held back by Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he pushed Ron back onto the stone floor.

Ron wheezed one word before passing out, "Malfoy."

George and Hermione levitated and cast an invisibility charm on Ron and Fred to bring them into Hermione's bed chambers and to plan what they would do with that dirty rotten twitchy ferret named Draco Malfoy.

0o0

Draco scowled as he watched the scene unfold. The Mudblood loving idiot did not kill the mudblood Granger. She was barely hurt. Only a bit shaken. That wasn't enough, he wanted her dead and buried by the time that it was time for his evening tea. His father would be furious and that was the worst part of all. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arms where the bruises and light scars lay. Draco shook his head. This would be harder than he thought. Now all of those damn Weasels and Pothead would be with her the entire time. Casting an Imperio would be all too obvious since they knew it was him. For now, he would have to lay low and try not to take out his anger on filthy mudbloods. His main goal was her. She would secure his place with the Dark Lord. He turned away in disgust from the window and stormed back to the Slytherin common room where perhaps he could scare some first years or spread around Weasley's secret. Yes both of those seemed like a lot of fun.

0o0

Meanwhile, back in Hermione's room she was attending to Fred's injuries and Harry was carefully taking care of Ron. With a few quick spells, Fred was almost healed. Hermione was thanking Merlin profusely that Fred was kept safe. Even though she thanked Merlin that Ron was alright, it was more towards that Fred would come out unharmed.

After a few hours, both boys were fine and they could compose a plan to get back at Malfoy. He would have hell to pay if Harry, George, Ron or Fred were anywhere near him. They really didn't care as long as Malfoy would have to spend the rest of his life on a respirator out of anybody's way. Fred was thinking with his head in Hermione's lap and her playing with his hair when suddenly he shot up and smiled broadly.

"I've got it," he exclaimed proudly.

"Okay so what's the deal?" George said as he pushed poked Ron to get him off.

"Well you see since Malfoy is such a dirty ferret, why don't we make sure that he stays a dirty ferret, him and his cronies. Okay so here's what we do, George, you go and get that potion that we were working on, you know the one that turns your skin blue and brown and can't come off? Alright, now Harry I need you to get your cloak and run to the Slytherin common room, get the password. Ron, I need you to go into the kitchens and tell Slammy the house elf that Fred Weasley said the moon is full and snakes are in the blonde's bed, he will understand what you mean," Fred said with his hands pointing at Ron.

Hermione glared and made a noise that sounded like a cough or something like that. Fred looked over at her.

"What am I supposed to do in all of this?" Hermione asked as her foot tapped on the floor.

"Um well you're going to stay in the common room and wait for us to get back," he said as he put an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and glowered menacingly at him.

"What?" Fred was genuinely confused.

"I'm not staying here. You must be crazy of you think that I would just stay here and wait this out," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Harry.

"Yes you are. You have to stay here. You have to be safe," Fred said each with more force than was necessary.

She sighed loudly and nodded her head. She knew nothing would keep her from seeing first hand what would happen to Malfoy. She would just have to find out a way to see it without getting caught by Fred or anyone else.

Fred kissed her forehead before walking out of her bed room.

Now this is the last of the story done by Vicktor Krum's lazyllama101. Form now on what you read is what I wrote myself.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer thing: I do not own anything because if I did I would have a giant chocolate cookie.

Chapter 7

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire waiting for them to get back. She kept looking at the clock every five minutes if not every minute. They had been gone for over two hours. She was worried. She didn't know if Harry or Ron was hurt let alone if Fred was hurt. What if one of them wasn't just hurt what if one of them was dead.

She looked away from the fire and to the door when she heard it open to see Harry and Ron walk in carrying Fred. She got up from the chair and run over to them and ask, "What happen?"

Harry looks at her and says, "He was hit with a knockout charm."

Hermione sigh and says, "I didn't just mean him I meant you two and the details on what happen."

Ron smiles alittle and says, "Well Harry and me was hit by a couple of spell but we countered them for another."

Hermione raises a eyebrow and says, "And?"

Harry grins and says, "Ron she wants to know about Malfoy."

"I know but should be tell her or make her wait."

She glares at them and they say, "Make her wait in." unison.

She pouts and gives them the puppy dog face. Harry sighs and says, "Fine Fine. You win Mione."

She smiles and says, "Okay."

He shakes his head and says, "We didn't kill him. We kocked him out bound him and waiting for the Aurors to get there. That took the longest. We thought getting the Dementor's kiss was worst then us killing him."

Hermione nods and says, "I am glad you guys didn't kill him."'

Harry and Ron smile and Hermione smiles back before saying, "Why don't you two carry him over to the couch. I am sure he will be in more then enough pain without having his shoulders hurting too."

Ron and Harry shake there head and carry Fred over to the couch. After they lay him on the couch Hermione shoo's them away telling them that they should go and take a shower before going to sleep.

The boys laugh and says, "Yes mum."

Hermione laugh and says, "Well get going with you too."

Ron and Harry go and take a shower while Hermione sits next to Fred on the floor waiting for him to wake up. She knew the boys said he was just hit with a knock out spell but what if it was just a knock out spell. She kept fretting over if Fred was okay when she felt his hand rub her cheek. She looks over at him and smiles. He smiles back and sit up a little and pats his lap. Hermione gets up off the floor and sit down on Fred's lap. He folds her in his arm and kisses her the top of her head. She smiles at him before kissing him lightly. He kisses her back taking his tongue over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and lets his tongue roam her mouth. She shyly touches his tongue with hers. He poke her tongue with his coaxing her into using her tongue. Fred slips on of his hand up the font of her shirt when he hears a shout of "Bloody Hell. What the hell are you doing to Hermione Fred?"

They both look over to see a fuming Ron and Harry. Hemione blushes and Fred smiles and pulls Hermione closer to him. She snuggles up to him before meeting Ron and Harry's angry faces. Harry didn't look as mad Ron but he was mad. Hermione sighed and said, "I was snogging him. He was snogging me."

Ron's face got redder and said, "Then what the fuck was his hand going up your shirt?"

Hermione shrugs and says, "How am I too know you interupted us before anything happen."

Ron's face got even redder the it was. He went to take a step towards them but Harry held him back. Harry looked over at the two and ask, "Did you two snog anytime before Ron and Hermione was broken up."

"I bet they did." says Ron

Hermione gasp and looks hurt. Fred glares and said, "As much as I like Hermione I would never hurt my brother by kissing his girlfriend. Also how could you think Hermione would let me kiss her while she was dating someone else? Let alone my brother. Shows what kind of friends you are to think that she would do that."

Hermione hide her face in Fred's shoulder and was crying by the time Fred was done. Harry went to open hs mouth but Fred just shook his head and wrapped Hermione in his arms tighter.

Harry looked sad before walking away bring Ron with him. Fred looks down at Hermione and says, "I am so sorry Harry and Ron said them things."

Hermione looks up and says, "Its not your fault it is there. I can't believe they would think I did something like that. I mean they have known me since I was eleven. They should know by now I am not like that."

"I know babe. They should."

"I expected something like that from Ron but not Harry."

"I know babe. I wish there is somethign I could do."

"Its okay. It just something I will have to get use too."

Fred pulls her closer and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him before kissing him lightly and pulling away. He pulls her face closer again and kisses her again this putting how much cared for her. How much she meant to him. He put his everything into that kiss. She kisses him back with as much feeling as he kissed her. He pulled away and kissed the side of he lips then he cheek before kissing his way down to her neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Hermione moaned before pulling his head up and kissing him one more time and getting up and going to bed. He watched her go to her room before he got up and went and took a cold shower.

A/N So how did you like the first chapter I did?


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer thing: I do not own anything because if I did I would have a giant chocolate cookie.

**A/n Sorry about the mix up between George and Fred. If you go back and look at chapter 7 it has been fixed. **

Chapter 8

Hermione streches in her bed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and says a spell to make her hair stright. She says a cleaning spell before walking back into her room and looking through her closet for something to wear. She finds a tight red and gold stripped shirt and lays it on her bed. She looks for her red mini skirt and lays it on her bed with the shirt. She gets down on her knee and under her bed for her gold fur boots. She pulls them out and sits them next to her bed before changing into a black bra and hipster set. She pulls on the skirt and the shirt. She finds one of her knee high red sock and one of her gold ones. She pulls them on before pulling on her boots. She looks in the mirror and smiles. She looks the Gryffindor Princess that everyone claim she is. She puts on some black eyeliner and clear lip gloss before walking out of her room. She walks down the steps and into the common room to see Ron and Harry in one corner glaring at her and Fred walking toward her. She smile at him and wait for him to get to her before she jumps on him. He catches her and spins her around. She laughs and kisses him. He kisses her back before putting her back on her own two feet and saying, "My love. You are trying to give me a heart attack wearing something like that."

Hermione laughs and says, "I am not trying to give you a heart attack. I just wanted to look nice for you."

Fred smiles and says, "Love you could be in a to large sweet shirt and sweet pants and you still would look good to me."

Hermione hugs him again before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the common room and down to the greathall. They walk into the great hall and everyone stop and stares at the too. Hermione blushes and Fred smiles and keeps walking to the Gryffindor table pulling Hermione along with him. They sit down at the the other end of Gryffindor table and start eatting. Harry and Ron walk in and sit down at the table. Hermione looks up to see them glaring at them. She smiles and waves at them before leaning over and saying something to Fred. He nods and she kisses his cheek before getting up and walking out of the greathall. Fred watches her the whole time before going back to eat. Ron and Harry sigh. Harry looks at Ron and says, "We shouldn't have been like that to Hermione. It was wrong."

Ron nods and says, "It was wrong. I know she wouldn't ever do anything like that."

"I know."

"I wish I didn't say what I said. I was just so jealous."

"I wish I hadn't said what I said either.

"Do you think she would accept are apologies?"

"I am not sure this time Ron. What we said was way over line."

"I agree. But we can atleast try."

"True true. Lets ask Fred where she is at."

Ron nods and gets up and follows Harry over to were fred was sitting. Fred looks up and glares at them before asking, "What do you two want?"

Ron swallows and says, "We were wondering where Hermione was?"

"What so you two could throw more insults at her? I don't think so. I am not telling you where she went."

"We are not wanting to throw anymore insults at her. We want to tell her we are sorry. Me and Ron was thinking about what we said and we realized it was way way out of line."

"It was beyond out of line. You two were suppose to be her bestfriends and you guy accused her of cheating."

Ron and Harry looks down and goes to walk away when Fred says, "She is in her dorm."

They look up and smile before walking away. Fred yells after them "I better not regret telling you two where she is."

They look at Fred over there shoulders and nod.

**Hermione in her dorm.**

She is sitting on the couch doing her homework when someone knocks at the door. She sigh and says, "Who is it?"

"Its Harry and Ron."

"What do you two want?"

"We want to say sorry."

"Well to bad now go away."

"No Hermione. Harry and I miss you. We shouldn't have said what we did."

"He's right Hermione. What we said was way way over the line."

Hermione opens the door with tears in her eyes and hugs them. They hug her back and say, "Sorry."

Hermione pulls back and smiles and says, "Its okay. I just couldn't believe that you would think I would do something like that. I mean you two should know me better then that."

"We know Mione and we are really sorry. We should have questioned first before we jumped to conclusions."

"Your damn straight you should have asked first."

"So does this mean we are forgiven?"

"You two are forgiven. But if you ever accuse me of something like that again I will never and I mean never talk to you two again. Are we clear."

The two boys nod there head and Hermione says, "I can't hear you."

The boys sigh and say, "Yes Hermione."

She smiles at them and says, "So what do you two want to do?"

Harry shrugs and Ron says, "How about we sit in front of the fire and talk like ol' times."

"I like how that sounds. How about you Harry?"

"I like how that sounds too."

The three of them sit in front of the fire and talk for a couple hours.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer thing: I do not own anything because if I did I would have a giant chocolate cookie.

**A/n Sorry about the mix up between George and Fred. If you go back and look at chapter 7 it has been fixed. **

Chapter 9

Fred goes looking for Hermione. Hoping that she is crying in her room. He gives the password and walks in. He hear laughing. He watches the three of them talk and laugh. He smiles. It was nice to see her happy like this again. Them two boy are such a part of her. She looks up and smiles at me when she sees me. She stands up and walks over to be kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. He hug her back and ask, "So how is everything going?"

She looks up at me and send me the brightest smile ever and says, "It is great. We are talking again."

He smiles back and says, "Thats great."

"It is. I am happy we are talking again." 

"I am happy you are too. I hated seeing you upset."

She smiles at him and kisses him. He kisses her back and Ron and Harry clear their throats. Hermione pulls back laughing and Fred glares. Ron and Harry laugh before Harry says, "We have no problem with you too dating but can you two refine from kissing in front of us."

"Please. I don't want to see my brother put his tongue down my bestfriends throat."

Hermione laughs and rolls her eyes before saying, "Okay. I guess."

But Fred put his hand over her mouth and says, "We are not promising anything."

Ron and Harry glares and FRed just smiles. Hermione shakes her head before pulling Fred with her and sitting down pulling him next to her. He sits down and pulls Hermione into his lap. She smiles and cuddle close to him. He kisses the top of her head and Harry and Ron make gagging noises. Hermione looks at them and glares. They stop and Ron says, "Sooooo. When is the marriage?"

Hermione turns red and Fred looks at him with wides eyes. Ron and Harry laughs and Harry says, "That was funny. But really when is it."

"Ummmm." says Hermione.

Fred smiles and says, "As soon as I can get my ring on Hermione finger and get the details all sorted out."

Hermione looks up at him and he smiles back down at her and says, "So since them two dwebs ruined my plan of taking you for a walk in the moonlight and asking you. Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione stares at him with tears in her eyes before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him before saying, "YES YES YES!"

Ron and Harry laughs and says, "Hermione I know he is good and all but can you refinded from screaming yes over and over again."

Hermione turns red and hides her face getting what they are getting at. Fred laughs and slips the ring on her finger. She looks down at it. It was a gold band made of hearts with a huge ruby in the middle and diamonds on the side and if you looked at the ruby you could see a lion roaring. Hermione looks up at him and says, "I love it. It is perfect."

He smiles and says, "I am glad. I was hoping you liked it. It fits you prefectly."

She smiles back at him and kisses him again. Harry and Ron once agin make gagging noise and all Hermione does is give them the bird. They huff and Hermione starts laughing against Fred's mouth. Fred pulls away and says, So do you want to go for a walk or something."

She nods and gets off my lap and hugs the two of them they hug her back and she pulls be off the couch and loops her arms through mine and says, "Lets go."

He smile at her and shakes his head before leading her out of the dorm and down by the lake. They walk around it a couple of time before sittting and watching the lake monster and talking about all inds of stuff like how to tell there parents. Where the wedding is going to beheld. What colors to use. What flower to use. Fred stopped talking when she started talking about colors and flowers. She smiles up at him and leans her head on his shoulder and says, "I love you Fred"

Fred kisses her and says, "I love you too Hermione."

She smiles and they sit there in silence. Just enjoying being together.

A/N The end. I know it is short and a weird way to end it. But I had nothing else.


End file.
